Ballet barres are utilized by dancers throughout the world as an exercising tool to advance their particular type of dancing skill. The barre offers a physical support allowing the dancer to perform a variety of dancing exercises which include pulling and pushing on a barre, supporting the weight of dancer and balancing the body by holding onto the barre. To function properly a barre should be sufficiently stable for any exercise to allow a dancer to use the barre with confidence. Only then can the dancer effectively advance his technical ability.
Existing ballet barres are either permanently installed on studio walls or are portable depending on availability of space or personal preference. A permanently installed barre offers two distinct advantages over portable barres. First, because it is physically attached to the wall, it offers firm and rigid support during practice. Second, it normally consists of wood which is elastic in nature and is therefore flexible, absorbs body oils and consequently feels "warm," "soft," and "live" during use. The primary disadvantage of this kind of barre is that exercises are restricted to floor surfaces adjacent to the studio walls.
The primary functions of a portable ballet barre is similar to the permanent type. Portable barres, in addition offer distinct advantages over permanent barres. Exercises can be performed on any portion of the dance floor, thus maximizing use of floor space. Portable barres can be utilized on both sides and therefore increase the number of dancers utilized per barre. A properly designed portable ballet barre can significantly maximize the use of floor space of a studio.